First Love
by Lady Venom2
Summary: {Chapter 2 is up!}A Valentine story. Don is getting romantic, while Rowan is trying her hardest to make amends (fourth in the Rowan series)
1. First Love

****

First Love

Note: Yes, yes, I know, I'm late with the next story, sooo sorry to the vigilant readers out there! But, this one I think will do the series some good. It might even be longer than 4 chapters this time, so here's hoping! It's a fluff story, no angst here(at least not in huge amounts)! So, enjoy!

~~~*~~~

Charlie sat on the edge of the twin bed, watching as his mother carefully placed the elastic cloth around the false leg and her own mutilated flesh, securing the limb to her body. Standing up he watched as she moved over to her dresser, picking up a brush and starting to untangle the rats nest that had formed over night in her curly brown hair.

"Mom, can we go an' visit Raph today?"

The brush froze in mid stroke, then continued. "Not today sweetie, maybe Don can take you down another time."

"But moooom, " He whined. "Leo promised to show me some cool ninja moves an' stuff!" 

Slamming the brush down on the dresser Rowan spun around to face her son, "Charles Wayne Emerson! I said we're not going down there today and that's final! Do I make myself clear!?"

Freezing on the bed, Charlie stared closed mouth at his mother, unable to remember the last time she had yelled at him. Feeling tiny he scooted off the edge and raced out of the bedroom toward his own room. Rowan could hear him crying into his pillow.

Cursing her stupidity and brutality, Rowan stood up and made her way over to the child's doorway.

"Charlie, honey I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you like that."

"Ye-yes you did" He sniffled. "Y - you h-hate m-m-me! I w-wanna g-go an live with R-Raph an his f-familyt-they're n-nicer t-t-to me!" And with that he shoved his face into the pillow.

"No! No baby, I don't hate you! I wasn't thinking, and I yelled when I shouldn't have. I'm sorry, I really am."

Moving over she sat on the floor beside the bed, gently stroking his hair, trying to soothe the upset boy.

"How about we do this," She waited until she had his attention before continuing. When Charlie looked at her, still sniffling she continued.

"Both Donnie and Mike are visiting us today, if you want to go and visit Raphael so much, maybe Mikey can take you back with him. What do you say? Is it a plan?"

Looking at her eye's to find sincerity; Charlie broke out into a grin before throwing his arms around her neck in a hug.

"Thank you mommy!"

~~~~***~~~~

"Hey Mikey, you ready yet?" Donatello called out, waiting for his brother by the exit ladder.

"Jus' a minute, I'm tryin' to find my yo-yo and Ah hah! Here it is!"

Don rolled his eyes as Michelangelo came bounding out of his car, a backpack laden with things for his new playmate.

"Are you really going to use all those things?" He asked, eyeing the pack on Mike's shell wearily.

"Of course! Me an' Charlie are going to have a blast so you an' Ro' can have some alone time."

Despite his childish nature, Donatello knew that his brother was smarter than what he really let on, and he admired it. Especially since he was the only one other than himself than Rowan felt comfortable around. She was trying hard to over come her fears, especially since that one night over two weeks ago.

Placing the fedora hat atop his bald head, Donatello began his ascent to the surface, an eager Mikey closely following. 

~~**~~

April looked up from her magazine at the sound of the doorbell. Going over she opened the door on two wet turtles. Smirking she let them in, on the condition that they didn't drip on the carpet.

"Some one forget to mention the weather?" Don joked, giving his wet overcoat a gentle shake.

"I almost drowned!" 

"Calm down Mikey, you're not made of sugar." Donatello told his more dramatic brother with a roll of his eyes.

"I could be!" He retorted indignantly. Peeling out of his wet coat. 

"Mikey!" 

"Hey kiddo!" Bending down, the smaller turtle scooped up the child, showing him a tidbit of the toys he had brought with him. Watching him grin broadly with joy.

"Where's Ro'?" Don asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

April motioned for the kitchen. Noises and soft cursing could be heard from within. Cautiously making his way inside the room, the scent of something cooking wafted out towards him. Peeking around the corner he caught sight of Rowan bent over the over stirring furiously at something in a bot, her hair barely contained in a drooping bun.

"Uh, Ro' what are ya doing?" He watched her start with the suddenness of his appearance.

"Jeez, I didn't hear you. Stop doing that!" Wiping her hands on the white apron that had ripe apples going across the waist.

Coming up beside her, he breathed deeply the moist scents, looking at what he assumed to be a stew.

"What are you making?"

"I wanted to show April how thankful I was by her generosity, so I'm making supper!" She pointed proudly to the pot, and then turned around to pick up a tray that held crescent shaped dinner buns.

Picking one up he gingerly took a bite, smiling at her expectant face as the buttery pastry practically dissolved in his mouth.

"It's good."

Her smile widened. "I knew it! Ha!" 

There was a bubbling sound from the stove and Rowan spun around, quickly removing the cover off of the pot and stirring furiously.

"You bugger, don't you dare boil over!"

He watched her for a few minutes, until she finally turned off the burner, allowing the contents to simmer before serving. Going over to the kitchen table, Rowan sat down beside Don. She had been looking forward to his visits more and more.

"How is everybody?" She asked. Donatello knew that it was a simple enough question, but knew of its true meaning.

"Leo is waiting for Charlie's next visit, he's quite happy that he's taken such an interest in the ways of ninjiitsu." He didn't linger on the subject since it was a touchy situation for Rowan, and had led to many heated phone conversations between his leader and his girlfriend. The main points being Rowans thoughts that you teach a man to fight, you teach him how to hit. But Leo constantly assured her that bushido prevented any of that from happening.

Rowan simply nodded. Donatello continued. "Splinter is doing well, his rheumatism is very faint now. Sometimes he seems to be back to his old self when Raph is acting up. It's quite funny to watch him sulk."

"How is Raphael doing?"

He took a deep breath, but told her the truth. "Raph is waiting patiently, which isn't easy for him to do. But he wanted me to tell you that he's sorry, very sorry. He promises that he won't act that way around you. It's just; we're used to his type of rationale and behavior. You weren't, and he knows that."

Nodding, Rowan stood up and moved over to the stove again, Don noticed a slight limp in the way she was walking, and felt remorse well up inside him, but he knew that feeling sorry never got a person - or turtle - anywhere.

Standing up, he made his way into the living room where April and Casey were sitting, watching some sitcom.

"Hey, Case can I talk to you for a moment."

Standing, Casey freed his arm from April's shoulders and joined the turtle in the hallway. Normally Donatello hated having to ask Casey for a favor; after all, he was his brothers friend, not his.

"Casey, what are you and April doing this weekend?"

The longhaired man paused for a moment, thinking it out, "This weekend? It's Valentine day isn't it? " He stopped himself and grinned. "Why, you an' Rowan got somethin' planned gak face?"

The purple clad turtle smiled sheepishly, "Well, no, not yet. Actually I was hoping that you and April could maybe leave for a few hours that night." 

He could tell that Casey was enjoying his unease, but was bent on seeing it through.

"Yea, sure. Me an Ape can get out for the night. What about Charlie? I really don't think he wants to see you and his mom suck face."

Frowning at the analogy, Don kept his temper in check and shrugged. 

"I already asked Mike and he agreed to let Charlie stay with him," He allowed a smile to grace his mouth, "He's already rented out some kid movies."

Casey nodded and turned on his heel to return to his own girl friend when Don stopped him.

"Casey?" He finally looked up at Casey. "Thanks."

Grinning, the man shrugged, "Awwno prob' gak face. But you do realize that this gives me legal teasing rights from now on."

Letting go of his shoulder, Don sighed. "I knew there was a catch."

TBC 


	2. Starting Young

****

Starting Young

Note: I felt like I needed a 'Charlie' oriented chapter; so here it is! I hope that this will tide you over until I can think up another chapter. It's short and my apologizes, but I'm working on another weird fic of mine, so read that one too!

Disclaimers: I own Rowan, Charlie, the plot and the blasted rubix cube, although mine is now in a zillion piecesAnd I recently bought my own copy of 'On The Art Of War', so I own that copy! That's it, no ownage of the turtles happening here! 

~~

Setting down his knapsack, Mike looked over to Charlie who was at the moment indisposed with searching through the cache of goodies in the backpack. Locating a rubix's cube, Charlie hunkered down and began to twist the square, the tip of his tongue visible out of the corner of his mouth with frustration.

"Hey, ah, Charliehow's your mum doin'?"

Looking up from almost breaking the cube in order to get it to fit the right way, Charlie smiled, remembering something from earlier.

"She's great! Mom said that if you take me, then I can go an' visit Leo! Will ya take me? Please?"

Michelangelo suddenly saw himself in those begging features. Although while the reasons for his pleads were never for training, it usually won out over the hardest of hearts. Smiling, he nodded.

"Okay, we can go. But we'll have to leave now so I can get you home in time."

Grinning happily, Charlie bounced up and over to Mikey, tackling the mutant turtle in a hug.

"Thank-you Mikey!"

~~~~~~ 

Leonardo looked up from his book to watch his red banded brother flip through the television channels at an unreadable speed. Raphael had been overly restless for the longest time, and he knew that he felt bad about the fight in front of Rowan. Raphael has come to consider Rowan almost like a sister, like they all had, even more so when the relationship between Don and her had become apparent.

"How can you tell what's on? You know, you could always try reading a book, expand your mind a bit."

A grunt was his only response as the T.V finally settled on a single station. Leo glanced at the station then continued back with his book, Sun Tzu's " On the Art of War". An interesting read in his opinion, describing war tactics and militia strategies. He was absorbed in the one particular chapter that he did not hear right away the sound of people approaching until they were almost above the opening of the entrance.

Bookmarking his page, he stood up and watched the cardboard being removed and first green feet lowering themselves onto the rungs of the ladder, followed by the rest of Mike's body, with Charlie closely following.

Raphael perked up a bit with the sight of the young brown haired boy.

"Hey kiddo, what're you doin' here? Won't yer mom be a bit angry?" 

Mike grinned at them, "Nope, she said that Charlie here was adamant that he didn't miss any practice."

"Wow, that's amazing." Raphael said.

"Not really bro, he's really positive about it."

Raph walked over and slapped his younger sibling on the shell, "No I mean what's amazing is that you used the word adamant, and you used it in the right context!"

"Hardy har har. Funny bro, really funny." Mikey retorted, swatting at Raphael's head and missing.

Leonardo walked over to where Charlie was laughing, watching the antics of Mike and Raphs' banter.

"So, what would you like to learn today?"

Looking up at the blue leader, Charlie bowed, although still wobbly, Leo was very proud of the respect it represented.

"Sensei, I wanna learn about all those cool flips you can do."

Hiding a grin, Leo crouched down to eye level with the child, "I'm not sure that you're ready for flips yet. "How about we learn about Kata's today?"

There was a collective groan from behind the two, and Charlie glanced over Leo's shoulder to witness Raph making a slash gesture across his throat while Mike was making enthusiastic no gestures with his hands and shaking his head. 

Charlie, still too young to understand what the gestures meant, asked innocently, "Uh, what's a kata?" 

Deciding that I would be easier to show than to explain, Leo led Charlie into the dojo.

"Kata are moves that prepare the body, it teaches you how to move with grace, speed and agility. When doing them, you are to picture an enemy, and the kata prepares you to fight them."

Sitting down on the floor, Charlie watched as Leo performed what he called a Heian Shoden kata, one of the simplest moves. After he had done it from start to finish, Charlie stood and followed along side, mimicking his moves. Leo slowed down his pace for the boy so that he didn't fall too far behind. The stances were not one for a fight, but more for relaxation, with fluid movements that placed the feet first to the right, with one lowered and the other pointing out, the movements work around in a type of circle that brought the participant back to where they began.

Charlie tried very hard to impress Leonardo, but felt disappointed at being unable to do it perfectly the first time. Leo, sensing his mood, eased them out of the stance. Turning to look down at his young student, he smiled.

"That was very good for a first time." When Charlie looked up from his pout, Leo could tell that something else was bothering the boy. "Charlie? What's wrong?" 

Looking away, Charlie mumbled, "Mom don' want me comin' here no more."

__

Not again, how many times will Rowan and I have this argument? With a frustrated sigh Leonardo bowed down to Charlie, who in turn replied the action. The movement signaling the training session was over for the time being.

"Charlie, if your mom didn't want you here with me, do you think you'd be here right now?" He laid a hand on the five-year-olds shoulder.

He shrugged, "I guess not. But, I wanna show mom how cool it is. Can you teach me something that can do that?"

"I'm afraid that will take some time. But if you're up for it, I'll see what I can do." Standing back up, he gave Charlie a small push toward the exit. "Now, why don't you go an' play with Mikey until it's time to take you home?"

Grinning, Charlie shot off out of the dojo, and nearly collided with Raphael who was on his way inside. 

"Watch it kiddo, you're gonna get yourself hurt!"

"Not me! I'm a ninja!" Was the belated reply after he recovered his speed.

Motioning with his thumb behind him, "Cute kid, huh?" Raphael told his brother good-naturedly.

"Yeah." Deciding that Raphael undoubtedly wanted something; he drew his sword. "Well, have you decided to make up for some missed training sessions?"

Giving a sarcastic grin, the red banded turtle replied, " Yea, actually. How about this, I'll start training again when Rowan agrees to talk to me again."

"She can't stay mad at you forever." Leo told him, his demeanor becoming softer.

"Yea well, whatever. I was on my way in here ta rescue the kid from your overzealous training. But, I guess you're getting soft in your old age."

"Old age? You're only a year younger than I am!" Leo retorted.

"Whatever old timer, check ya later. I'm goin' out to a movie."

Turning, Raphael walked out, ignoring the amusingly scathing comment directed at him from Leonardo.

TBC


	3. Every Heart Needs a Home

**Every Heart Needs a Home**

**Note: **_Valentines Night, this story is exceedingly mushy, even for me! Hope you all like it anyway, it was written with haste, so if you find some speeling mistakes, let me know and 'll take note to correct them! Thanks. Also, this is the last chapter of this story....I think....._

Hearing the key click open the lock, Rowan turned the knob with a sigh. She had just gotten back from dropping off Charlie with Michelangelo at the sewers entrance outside April's apartment building. She still couldn't bring herself to go back to the lair. She knew that it was an irrational fear but she couldn't face up to the embarrassment of her last visit.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! What Splinter must think of me..._

These thoughts running through her head, Rowan didn't take notice at first of the small yellow post –it on the fridge. Going to her bedroom she looked around, the small bed was very conservative. Neatly made and straight, the night table adjacent the metal bed held a lamp, one book and a recent surprise picture of Rowan and Charlie together taken by Raphael shortly after the New Year festivities.

_Why can't I let sleeping dogs lie? The guys have had to live with their troubles their entire live; mine was barely seven years. They had it worse, why can't I stop this goddamn self-pitying act?!_

Sinking onto the twin bed, she sniffled and fought the tears._ And why can't I stop crying? What gives me the right to cry? It's my own stupid fault for being alone on what's suppose to be the most romantic night of the year...stupid government funded holidays..._ Drawing a breath to calm her nerves, she rubbed away the tears, then rubbed her wet hands on her jeans. The motion caused an odd sensation as flesh gave way to wood. Standing, she made her way to the kitchen, crying always gave her the munchies. It was then that she noticed the note.

_Dear Rowan_

_Casey and I went to the farm for the weekend. I hope_

_every thing will work out between you and Donny. I've_

_left all the phone #'s, including my cell._

_Take care, Luv_

_April & Casey_

_PS_

_Go easy on the shell head_

On the back of the note were tiny written phone numbers; with a small smile Rowan opened the fridge door. For reasons she couldn't describe, being alone and not having to think about anything lightened the cloud that had settled over her heart.

Grabbing the butter, bread and a cheese slice, she prepared to make some grill cheese for supper. A few minutes later found Rowan munching contently on the toasted bread and cheese. Taking the plate and glass to the sink, she head the phone ringing. Thinking it might be April checking in on her, she grinned and answered the phone.

"Hello! You've reached the O'Neil, Jones and Freeman residence, how may I help you?"

There was a stunned pause on the other end, then: "Ro'?" A male voice queried.

She felt laughter bubble up inside her and let it overflow as she replied.

"Yes Don, it's me, what can I do for you?"

"I don't know what caused it, but it's good to hear you laugh."

Calming a bit she smiled into the mouthpiece. "And it's good _to_ laugh, but anyways, you called for a reason, am I right?"

"What? Oh right! Right.... Right..."He replied, becoming easily flustered.

"Why Donatello, you sound almost embarrassed." She said coyly.

There was nervous laughter on the other end. "What? No! I ...uh...just called to ask to see if you could meet me in about fifteen minutes?"

"Huh? Uh... I don't know, that depends on the location." The feeling of joy was quickly fading at the simple askance.

"Do you see that spiral staircase outside the kitchen?"

Turning, she looked at the white stairs in the main room of the apartment. "Uh huh."

"Good, okay in fifteen minutes, I want you to ascend those stairs to the roof, where I will meet you."

Figuring that even if a ten-story building's roof wasn't safe in normal conditions, it should be with a weapon wielding mutant turtle that knew how to use said bo-staff.

"Okay then, see you in a bit."

"Don't worry, you can trust me."

At this simple plea, Rowan felt the warmth of earlier return, "Of course I do, I'll be there."

"Thank-you."

And with that, she hung up. Not sure of what to expect, she opted to leave on her loose fitted jeans for the simple fact that it was less hassle. Instead she changed her t-shirt for a sweater loaned to her from April.

_Oh God, should I put on make-up? Do I even have any?_

Looking through the bathroom drawers, she decided against everything but some light brown eye shadow that complimented her chestnut brown hair and freckled nose and cheeks. Running a brush through her curls, she looked herself over in the mirror; the woman looking back seemed to be a high school girl nervous and jittery over a first-date. What marred the picture was the readjustment of bangs to hide the pinkish – white scar still healing on her forehead.

Leaving the bathroom she grabbed her fleece jacket and climbed the stairs, popping open the hatch she looked around. The night was slightly cloudy and the moon threw shadows across the building top.

"Don?" She called out. Chills of dread creeping down her spine.

"I'm right here." Was the reply.

"Turning she spotted the turtle to her left by the soft, reflective glow of a street light. Walking over he assisted her in climbing out onto the snow-covered roof.

"Don? What's this all about?"

Pulling her close to ward off the cold, he placed an arm around her.

"Before we go downstairs, I needed to ask you something."

Looking up into his face, she stepped closer into his embrace. "What did you have to ask me out here, that you couldn't ask me inside?"

Releasing her, he bent down to pick up something behind him. Quickly moving back to her side, he held up the bouquet of pink, red and purple splashed carnations, when she took them gently he watched her breath in their aromatic scent happily.

"I heard they were your favorite, I hope you like them." He told her, silently thanks April for her help.

"Like them? Of course I do! Thank you so much!" Wrapping her free arm as far as it would go around him, she reached up to peck him on the beak.

"Ro', what I wanted to ask you is," _This is so corny!_ "Would you honor me by being my Valentine?" He released the sentence quickly; glad to have it out in the open.

Grinning Rowan nodded, "Of course," Looking up she asked, "Can we go inside now?"

"Uh..."

Rowan watched him check his watch before agreeing. Curious, she let herself be led back into the heated apartment. Midway downstairs, she stopped and looked about in awe. There were lit candles everywhere, all of various shapes and sizes and the only source of light. The dining room table had been draped with red cloth, there was a bottle of champagne chilling in a small metal bucket with a small white towel near it, two plates set out with yet another candle as the centre piece. This one was the traditional Italian candle in a wine bottle. A gentle poke to her stomach and a whispered 'breath' from her green boyfriend brought her back to reality.

"This is... this is..." Pausing again at the final step she was eye level with the mutant genius. "Wow...you went to all this trouble for me?"

He rolled his eyes, "Of course, why shouldn't I" He grinned at her sheepish complexion.

"It's just...so, beautiful! I have no idea how you could have...what would you have done had I said no?" She asked, eyes dancing in the light as she set her flowers down beside her plate.

"Uhm...hadn't really thought of that..." He replied. Allowing Don to be the gentleman by seating her at the table before himself. On the plate was...

"Tuna cheese casserole!" She laughed, knowing that her preferred choice of meals turned off some of the brothers. "And... what's this? It's not garlic bread is it?" She asked quizzically, picking up a slice of the loaf covered with red and green peppers and two kinds of cheese.

"No, no it's brushetta bread. Try it, I think you'll like it." He took a bite of his own, watching as she did the same.

"Hey, this _is_ good!"

Picking up the champagne bottle he wiped off the bottom with the small towel that was folded beside it. Twisting the guard till it came undone, but not off the cork, Don placed the towel over the top, twisting the bottle so the cork came out easily without the damaging ricocheting. With the cork out, he tipped the mouth of the bottle over Rowan's wine glass, the yellow, bubbling liquid poured inside the crystal.

"To new beginnings." Rowan toasted, lifting her glass once Donatello had filed his own.

"To new beginnings!" He agreed, tapping his glass off of hers.

* * *

"Where'd you guys go?" Charlie asked as Leonardo and Raphael descended the ladder.

"Uh, we had to go help Donny with somethin'" Raph said.

"Oh...okay. Hey! Wanna watch Shrek with me an Mikey?" The five-year-old asked excitedly.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for bed? After all, it's almost ten."

"Aw come on bro, it's Shrek! An' Donkey How can you not love it?!" Michelangelo pleaded, looking at Leo as Raphael plopped himself down opposite his younger brother.

Grabbing his sensei's hand, Charlie tried to pull the eldest onto the couch with him. "Please? Can I watch it?"

Resisting only a moment, Leonardo sighed in defeat as he sank onto the couch. Noticing the large bowl of popcorn on the table in front of them, the blue-masked turtle grabbed a handful of the consolation prize.

* * *

Donatelly smiled lovingly over his empty plate at Rowan as she sipped the last of her first glass of champagne, her plate empty as well. Rising and moving across the table to her side, he felt his heart beat faster as he strove to keep his appearence calm and fluid. Upon reaching her he extended his three-fingered hand towards the suddenly shy woman.

"May I have this dance?"

Looking up startled, she glanced at the stereo. "But there's no music playing." But placing her hand in his none-the-less.

Suddenly the lights on the stereo came alive as soft music played out of the speakers, shocked eyes looked up at Donatello.

"But...how - oh you sly idiot!" She laughed, lightly slapping his arm after catching him setting down the remote.

Grinning sheepishly at being caught, he joked. "Some ninja huh?"

Laughing she didn't reply as they moved slowly to the beat. The words reached Rowans ears, and she felt her throat constrict at its meaning. Leaning her head on Don's plastron, she lowerd her arms from his neck to his shoulders as her body began to relax.

_Oh, I don't want this nioght to end, it feels... this feels right, with his arms around me_.

Don felt, rather than heard, her content sigh as she settled against him. When the song ended, Rowan tried to stifle a yawn.

"Oh my! This is horrible!" She said lightly. "It's only ten and Valentines Day, yet I'm so tired! Some date I am."

Brushing the hair out of her eyes, he grinned. "You've been great, and besides, there's nothing wrong with being tired."

Covering her mouth as another large yawn overcame her, Rowan felt herself suddenly being lifted up by strong arms.

"Don! What on earth - " She cried out, arms wrapping themselves around his neck for balance.

"Shh, relax. You're tired, so I thought I'd try chivalry and put you to bed."

Dumbstruck, and indeed too tired to resist, she happily allowed him to carry her to bed. Once under the covers a wave of drowsiness made her eyes heavy and she barely felt as Don rolled up her pant to remove her leg for her to sleep more comfortably. Watching her drift for a moment the turtle began to leave.

"Stay with me."

Turning he looked back at Rowan, her eyes were closed, but she had an arm held out with a waiting hand.

"What?" He replied softly.

"Don't... don't leave me."

Moving back over, he removed his armoring and mask before gently taking ehr hand and pulling back the covers and cawling in behind her. Arms wrapping around her as they settled down, almost alseep himself he just caught her muffled words.

"Thank you." Moving her amrs over his she yawned again as he gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"For what?" He whispered into her ear.

"Just...thank you." She whispered back, just loud enough for him to hear.

Smiling he replied.

"Anytime."

* * *

The song that was playing in the background:

Let You Know

Hoobastank

I just thought that I'd let you know  
that although I'm far  
I'm close to you within  
and all the time spent by your side  
is taken deep in me  
held for me to keep  
to look upon when I'm feeling like  
everything and one  
is hurting me for something or other  
it takes me to a better place  
nowhere I'd rather go  
thought I'd let you know  
  
Who you are  
What you do  
Makes me burn to be in you  
(be in you)  
Who you are  
And what you do  
I'm burning to be in you  
  
I just thought that I'd let you know  
Being near you is  
A gift I only wish I could treasure  
But for now I'll sit and wait  
I'm still burning though  
Thought I'd let you know  
  
Who you are  
What you do  
Makes me burn to be in you  
(be in you)  
Who you are  
What you do  
I'm burning to be in you  
  
Thought I'd let you know  
  
It Feels like I'm falling  
I'm all on my own  
Thought I'd let you know  
It feels like I'm falling  
I'm all on my own  
Thought I'd let you know  
  
Who you are  
What you do  
Makes me burn to be in you  
(be in you)  
Who you are  
What you do  
I'm burning to be in you  
  
Who you are  
What you do  
Makes me burn to be in you  
(be in you)  
Who you are  
What you do  
I'm burning to be in you


End file.
